Lexi's Noah Stark
Noah Deaton-Stark is the son of Tony Stark and Agent Rebecca Deaton. This page contains MAJOR Endgame spoilers. Biography Early Life Noah Deaton-Stark was born on December 8th, 2000 to Rebecca Deaton in Portland, Oregon. His mother did not attempt to contact his father, Tony Stark, after she discovered she was pregnant, due to the CEO's struggles with alcoholism and relationships at the time. Noah grew up believing his mother to be a secretary, when in fact she was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D, a secret she kept from him until the day she died for his protection. With no consistent father figure but a strong-willed mother, Noah and she took care of each other. However her busy schedule would cause her to leave Noah alone for brief periods of time, usually a couple of weeks. Her absence resulted in Noah's astrophobia ( fear of lightning and thunder ) which he still carries today. He had an affinity for soccer and played it all throughout elementary school, as well as gardening, which would show through him eventually convincing Tony to allow him to start a garden on the roof of Stark Tower. The first big change in his life was when cancerous tumors formed in Noah's throat at the age of seven. Still, in their early stages, he was able to have them removed. However, unbeknownst to both Rebecca and her son, the doctors operating on Noah were long since resigned S.H.I.E.L.D operatives. Seeing the boy as an opportunity, during the surgery they placed an implant on the boy's vocal cords. The implant released a frequency just out of human hearing, that compelled the listener to do as the speaker says. They called this augmentation Vocal Hypnosis or Charmspeak. The Death of Rebecca Deaton and thereafter On March 1st, 2012, Rebecca Deaton left home for the last time. And on March 7th, six days later, after being captured by HYDRA agents, she took a cyanide pill to prevent herself from releasing any information about S.H.I.E.L.D and its associates. Noah was originally told that she had died in a car accident on her way to her hotel. Unable to cope, Noah, who was only eleven at the time, started to act irrationally angry and short-fused. He also showed signs of regressing developmentally due to feelings of abandonment. However, on April 4th, Noah was flown from his tiny town near Portland to Manhattan to meet his father, Tony Stark for the first time. Avengers: Assemble Iron Man 3 Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Personality Noah as a child was bright-eyed and naive. He clung to his mother and seemed to value his family over everything. Noah was quite active, enjoying soccer as well as gardening. However, due to the lessons learned from his inconsistent father figures, Noah believed that he had to be his and his mother's "protector". Noah thought that crying was a sign of weakness, and believed he couldn't be weak for his mother. After his mother's death, Noah became aggressive as a coping mechanism and rather cold, namely to his father. While some of these qualities remained, others changed the longer he spent living with his father. Still an active boy who loved to be outside, he was put on Midtown's Varsity soccer team during his freshman year. Noah still refused to cry, no longer because he thought it was because it was a sign of weakness, but because he thought that he had no reason to cry. Noah is charismatic and friendly, albeit not immediately trusting of those that he meets. He does his best to take care of the people in his life and will go out of his way for those he cares for. Noah can be a bit blunt at times, such as when he called Peter a "moron" for trying to lie to his father because "it always comes back to bite you in the ass." After the death of Tony Stark, Noah fell into a year-long depression, going mute until Bruce Banner was able to get through to him. He was more passive, less confident, and, as many would describe "hollow". After Banner's intervention, Noah began going to therapy in order to cope with the trauma associated with his father's death. Trivia * Two years after the events of Endgame, Noah takes on the mantle of Iron Man * As an adult, he inherits Stark Industries ** One of his first acts as CEO is starting "The Becca Foundation", named after his mother, and dedicated to the conservation of the planet * Noah's middle name "James", was after James Rhodes, a mutual friend of Rebecca and Tony ** James was not made aware of who Noah's father was at the time of Noah's birth * He coached little league soccer during his senior year of high school * Noah claims to have a 3.9 GPA * He convinced Tony to let him start a garden on the roof of Stark Tower * He prefers women's soccer to men's soccer * He's the self-proclaimed "MarioKart Champion of the Stark Family" * Noah punched a member of the paparazzi during the weeks before Tony's return ** When Tony lands at the Avengers facility, Noah has bandages around his knuckles * He suffers from astraphobia ( a fear of thunder and lightning ) * He once did a photoshoot for Nike.